


Please

by Blackhoodie



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, Guilty Pleasures, Long, Loss of Control, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Worth Issues, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhoodie/pseuds/Blackhoodie
Summary: He spends his life trying to please the one mech that sees whatever he does as not enough, it's never enough. This world seems to just be filled with the ones who demand to be pleased, and the pleasers- the controllers and the controlled. There's no escaping it. There's no crossing over. He clearly sees that he is on the pleaser side of things. Please be proud of him, please notice him for him, please stop making him feel insignificant.Please.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Please

The sparkling stared up at him with bright, curious optics. After a long orn of painful contractions, trying to keep calm while actually stressed out, and purging at least four times, he held his sparkling.

"He's beautiful." Ultria, now carrier of two, said with his voice full of admiration concealed with exhaustion. The newborn sparkling began to snuggle in closer to his carrier's chassis and close his optics as if he felt his fatigue. 

Nitro gazed at his mate from where he sat near the med berth. His optics slowly went to his sparkling and he woke up not even two kliks later, staring back at his sire. 

"He has your optics." He said, breaking their small staring match. 

Ultria chuckled softly. "That he does," He stroked the sparkling's chevron, his mostly red plating matching the chevron perfectly. "He seems to favor me way more than you actually, yet he has your analytical gaze already." 

"Yes I've noticed." Nitro said in an almost unfeeling manner. "He appears to also have my reserved nature with his calm and collected demeanor, even for a sparkling. He will grow to be a reliable asset to Praxus. Have you settled on a name for him?"

Ultria looked down at the sparkling again. "Yes, his name will be Prowl. Prince Prowl of Praxus. Has a nice ring to it."

Nitro gazed at the sparkling once more. "Prowl it is then." 

Ultria smiled at his mate, that crowd stopping smile making Nitro's gaze soften slightly. 

"I'll be back shortly, darling. I'm going to go check with the medics about possible future plans." Nitro basically whispered. He stood and caressed Ultria's smooth cheek, servo moving under his jaw to tilt his head slightly. He bowed down and gave him a chaste kiss, and began to turn on his way to the door.

"What plans?"

"They can be discussed at a later date. As of now they aren't officially going to be carried out, so don't concern yourself with it now. Get some rest. I'll tell you more if it seems necessary."

A small frown formed on Ultria's faceplates at his mate's lack of communication. He wanted to demand to know what he was talking about, but in less than a klik his tiredness took over and he deemed it not important enough at the moment to use more energy than he already had. 

"Okay, don't be long."

He nodded his helm, silently appreciating the fact that his mate chose not to pry. He turned again on his way out. His sparkling's curious yet calculating optics following him across the room. Nitro spared him one last glance before exiting.

Ultria pulled the newling close and urged him into recharge, soon following himself.

* * *

Nitro walked at a moderate pace through the elegant halls of the palace. His destination not far.

"Your majesty." Two servants greeted as their lord passed by, bowing their helms respectively. They quickly went back on their way to complete their ornly tasks.

Nitro came to a stop in front of the laboratory full of his resident scientists and a few medics. 

The head scientist of the project, a small, blue and black Praxian with golden optics stepped up immediately after noticing who was at the doorway.

"My Lord." He lowered his helm before looking back up to his impassive face. "The emergence of your sparkling went well?" 

"It did, Cometblaze. He is in very good condition." 

"Pleased to hear that, Your Majesty, congratulations."

"Your apparent care for my newling is much appreciated. The project is coming along well, yes?"

"Yes, it is. The technology is nearly complete. The issues we were faced with in the beginning has been dealt with swiftly, now we are working out the rest of the final phases of its completion. The only uncertainty now is if you deem it necessary to follow through." Cometblaze handed him the datapad he was holding. "Here's all of the details if you would like to go over them yourself, My Lord."

Taking a moment to skim over everything, he made a sound of approval, though to someone who didn't know him and his subtle tones of voice, one would think it was nothing more than him thinking. 

He took a few more nanokliks to consider one last time. 

"After seeing my sparkling and observing him for the time I did, I don't see a problem in going through with the project's full completion. He reminds me much of myself already. His systems are strong, you should be able to install it shortly. Possibly before he can even make his own coherent vocalizations."

Cometblaze paused. "Your Majesty, are you sure it would be wise to install this while he is still a sparkling?" He said a bit nervously.

Nitro was caught off guard by the sudden hesitation and question. He hid it well though, as an Emperor should. He stared at his scientist for an almost too long moment. Cometblaze began to squirm under his gaze that seemed to be able to see right through him. 

"Are you questioning my authority to the right of what I see is best for my sparkling?" He said calmly, yet the coldness in his voice made everyone in the main laboratory freeze, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

Cometblaze's face was pale with noticeable fear. "Of course not, My Lord, I just think tha-"

The slight raise of one of Nitro's brows cut him off.

"Nevermind, My Lord. It's unimportant. I apologize for questioning your word. The construction of the project should be finished in a few decaorn, then we will monitor it and install it at your command."

An almost smug look came across his face. It left as quickly as it came, his faceplates returning to their emotionless state. 

"Good."

A glance around the lab sent everyone back to what they were doing before, all of them not wanting to be the next one that has to face his subtle, but scary, wrath.

"Please continue with your work Cometblaze." 

"Right away, Your Majesty." He said hurriedly and avoided his Lord's gaze before returning to his work.

Continuing around the huge lab, he went to observe the medics. They were working with the scientists making sure that everything would be safe for his sparkling when he was ready to officially complete it the project. 

Before he scheduled an actual date for the installation, he had to make sure that Prowl would be a worthy fit for the new technology he wanted to work so badly.

He had better be.

* * *

About two joors had passed before he left the laboratory. Despite Cometblaze's slight disturbance, everything was going extremely well. Not that he expected his staff to do any less than that. As long as everyone and everything in his palace lived up to his standards, he was pleased. 

The original duties he would do while his mate recharged after the emergence of a sparkling would be to find a suitable personal guard for him. Nitro already had someone in mind, but he could tell Ultria was already suspicious and hurt at the fact he didn't tell him anything more of his "plans" no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Ultria was always so much more outwardly emotional than he was. Though, to be fair, just about everyone is extremely outwardly emotional compared to Nitro. Nevertheless, he didn't want to cause any more hostility to the already stressed and worn out mech by making more decisions alone that _should_ be discussed between lovers. At least by others' traditional standards. He decided it would be wise to discuss a guard with Ultria instead of picking one himself, possibly even letting Ultria pick to ease some of his nerves. 

He casually made his way back to where his mate and sparkling were waiting for him. Upon entering the room, he stopped in the doorway yet again seeing his mate more aware of everything as he watched Prowl. Nitro immediately noticed his eldest son and heir, Smokescreen, sitting with his legs crisscrossed facing his carrier, while holding his newborn brother in his arms. He witnessed Prowl smile and reach with both servos toward his brother. His first smile. He felt on Ultria's side of the bond, what he would describe as his "spark melting." Ultria was such an unusual mech. The mech sure was lucky he was beautiful and overall a beneficial partner to him. Otherwise his overpowering, indescribable emotions would've been too much for him. 

Smokescreen gave Prowl one of his digits to examine when he kept trying to reach for his face. He laughed a little too loud for the otherwise quiet room when Prowl looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "He's so cute! I just wanna love him forever, with all my spark." He looked back up at his carrier, then followed his gaze to the door.

Ultria noticed the mechs presence approaching before he saw him. He finally looked at the taller mech a few kliks before their oldest sparkling noticed he was there. They stared for a few moments in silence. 

"Hello, love." Ultria finally said.

"Hey sire."

"Hello, both of you." Nitro could sense his consort's stiffness towards him.

"So, how's your plans?"

"Exceptional."

Ultria's face went blank for a moment before forcing a small smile. "That's good, love." He said in his most loving voice.

The mech couldn't fool anyone. Nitro obviously noticed his forced positive attitude. He wasn't going to focus on it however, just change the subject, that usually worked for a while. He walked up and patted Smokescreen's helm and went back to the seat he was in next to the med berth. Taking Ultria's servo is his he looked him directly in the optics to make sure all of his attention was on him.

"Have you been thinking about a guard for Prowl?"

Ultria was clearly still suspicious of him. "Have you?" He countered smoothly.

Nitro's face remained impassive. "I've considered the idea itself, but not anyone specific."

He had a feeling he wasn't being truthful, but ignored it. He stayed quiet for about a breem. The room silent except for Smokescreen giggling with Prowl. 

"Okay, well in that case I actually have someone in mind."

"Well don't keep my waiting, darling."

"Rune."

"Rune?" Nitro's expression actually scrunched up for a klik. A rare occurrence.

Rolling his optics, Ultria sighed. "Yes, Rune."

"Alright. A suggestion. And why exactly do you want Rune as his personal guard?"

Ultria looked at Prowl, then back at Nitro. "He's my choice because he's a strong warrior that can protect him when he's old enough to walk around with just his guard, I trust him to let me know if anything seems off with him- something even as simple as a sudden personality change, and he cares for whoever he's looking after so he won't just be a mere 'guard' but more of a 'guardian'. Like a third creator. You are very busy and on those occasions that I must assist you, I feel it would be best if he has another creator figure instead of being deprived of that kind of connection for extended periods of time."

"You make some very logical points. If that's what you see as the best decision, I'll leave you to it, love." And of course it worked. Just find something that Ultria would be passionate about and he'll forget all about whatever was bothering him before for a while.

Knowing Nitro for as long as he did, he saw right through his attempt to make him not think about something that made him upset. More so what _he did_ to make him upset. Granted, in the early stages of their relationship after it was official that they were going to be bonded someday thanks to both of their creators, he always fell for it. He remembered the first time- it was over the last rust stick and he made him forget about it by making him talk about his animosity for his sire. He fell for it every time after that until shortly before Smokescreen emerged. He still acts as if he it still works for the sake of all things nice. Then again, he knew Nitro didn't particularly like Rune, so why not get him back in a delightfully subtle way. He would still be an 'exceptional' guard. Ultria let it be for now, though, but he was going to know his so called "plans".

* * *

A few orns later and Ultria was finally back in the families personal part of the palace. More specifically, his master suite. Nitro was in the wash racks taking a shower, Prowl in his arms drinking energon from a feeding tube, and Smokescreen was still in recharge. A seemingly normal orn, but since he was at last out of the palace's medbay, Rune could finally meet the sparkling who he would be responsible for. He's definitely been looking forward to this orn. 

Twenty breems passed, Prowl was done fueling, now recharging, and Nitro was out of the wash racks. He dried off with one of the soft towels and came to sit on their berth. 

"Don't you think it's a good time for Rune to meet our little bundle of joy, love?" He said with a little hint of excited anticipation. His 'beloved' obviously wasn't amused. That just made his small act of revenge that much more enjoyable.

Nitro could feel the joy in his bonded's spark over this entire situation. It pissed him off, yet he couldn't help but admire Ultria's ability to get these kinds of reactions out of him. The mech was so unusual. He was more annoyed than pleased, of course. "Well if you think so, sweetspark," He knew his face held the slight expression of him being annoyed and his tone didn't help. "I'll get him to come over now, the sooner the better."

"Of course." He didn't even try to hide the smugness in his tone.

.::Rune.::.

.::Yes, Your Majesty?::.

.::Report to the main entertainment area of the royal family suite.::.

.::Right away, My Lord.::.

"He'll be here shortly, I told him to meet us at the main entertainment area." 

"Perfect."

Fifteen breems went by, Ultria sat on the massive sofa with a now woken up Prowl while Smokescreen was in one of the lounge areas with his tablet. Nitro sat on the singular couch of the set they were in at the moment, staring at Prowl while he stared back with the same cold glare. Just then he got a ping from Rune that he was waiting to be invited in. Nitro met him at the entrance. 

He bowed his helm. "Your Majesty." 

"Rune, please come."

"Yes, My Lord."

They both made their way to the main seating area where Ultria, Prowl, and now Smokescreen sat.

Rune and Ultria's optics immediately met. "Your Highness, Prince." He said, greeting the two elder of the three seated.

They gazed at each other and Ultria smiled that pretty smile. "Hello Rune. Have a seat." He patted the space next to him. 

"Hey Rune." Smokescreen held out his fist for Rune to give him their practically religious fist bump. 

The tall, black and purple mech took a seat, leaving a small space between himself and Ultria but still keeping it respectful. He looked at the sparkling's icy blue optics with his own deep azure ones. He felt like he was being broken down and constructed all over again in the little one's processor.

Ultria was coming to the conclusion that those optics of his are just a pretty trap. "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

"Takes after his carrier."

Their optics met once again. Ultria gave his most adorable giggle. Nitro glared sharply at Rune, then cut them at his mate. He poorly played it off as clearing his throat after he noticed his mate's mad gaze. "His name is Prowl."

"A lovely name indeed." 

"Well Rune, I want you to be my Prowl's personal guard once he's old enough to go places with just you, which would be a little while after his first upgrades when he can walk and talk, so he can start getting used to being around you sooner."

"It would be my honor, Your Highness."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Please."

The small mech carefully put Prowl in Rune's arms. Rune cradled his helm gently. "He is a very well behaved sparkling. Congratulations, My Lords on his healthy emerge." He gazed at the sparkling again. "His optics are absolutely stunning. The beautifully unique color of his carrier's with the calculating stare of his sire's." 

Again he gave a chuckle. "I actually said a similar thing when he first emerged." 

"I think our original objective has been fulfilled, yes? You understand your duties? What you've been assigned to do?" Nitro finally spoke up, detectable anger in his voice.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then you should get back to your other tasks that need to be attended to."

Rune stood, now looking down on the slightly shorter mech. "Right away, Your Majesty." He began to turn to leave, but stopped mid step. "If there's anything more you need, especially in your post emergence state Your Highness, please let me know." He said, bowing before standing up straight again.

A smirk claimed Ultria's full lips. "Of course, Rune." 

He turned and went back on his way out. He could feel the Emperor's optics shooting through the back of his helm. It was best to leave when he managed to cause a reaction from him though, so he left and didn't look back.

Making his way back to his duties as one of the soldiers in the palace, he continued to think about the sparkling he would be looking after once the time was right. He was definitely a pretty little thing, and showing early signs of his sire's qualities that aided him as an intellectual.

He was going to be one Pit of a mech.

* * *

Three and a half decaorns went by and the project was nearly done. Prowl proved to be quite a unique sparkling. His intellectual capability already drawing attention to him. He was fascinated by his older brother and wanted to be around him a lot. They would play together often and then a few orns after Prowl got sense enough to wander around out of Smokescreen's sight, he found his old sparkling toys. After a breem Smokescreen went to find Prowl and saw him in his room with his old Shape Sorter. He called his carrier to come see after he put three shapes in the right way.

That had been quite an orn. Prowl's first time seeing shapes and he put all of them in right on his first try with ease. Smokescreen remembered his sire telling him about his heir's first experience with the toy. Apparently it took him over twenty tries, over the course of a few decaorns since he always gave up and didn't want anything to do with it for a while. He also said he remembered three tantrums vividly, because he couldn't fit the star into the square.

He rolled his optics at the story. Now Prowl was in his lap with his tablet completing yet another one of the puzzle games that he really never bothered to do. 

Ultria watched them from his place on the singular couch of the room. His mate should be back shortly, he had to take care of the rest of the details about his "project" and deal with some other members of high nobility and their proposal to arrange a bonding with their creations and the sparkling. Not even a full ten breems later and Nitro had returned after Ultria thought of it. Both of them were practically psychic when it came to each other. Even before they bonded.

Nitro came up behind his consort to gently massage his shoulders. "Hello, my love."

"Hey sweetspark."

Their names of endearment always so sparkfelt to your normal person's audios. They knew they were just words to keep them sane in this lifelong partnership. Make themselves believe that love is there. Even the servants that catered to them regularly could tell- of course they gossiped.

"The small amount of mechs and femmes at our get together last decaorn have apparently spread word that he is a pretty sparkling." Nitro's optics found Prowl.

"He is rather dazzling."

"Takes after his carrier." A sweet compliment to anyone else though Ultria knew it was a dig at something that happened a short while ago. Letting him know he didn't like it and hadn't let it go yet.

That lovely smile again. "He sure does." He had a right to take pride in the sparkling that had so many of his attractive features already. "So does that mean there's even more that want him to bond to their own creations?"

"It does. I'm not accepting any for a while. I want to see how he matures first. I say around the time of his first upgrades we could look into an official mate for him." 

Usually people of their class arrange bondings before their sparklings even emerge. He couldn't help but silently appreciate his mate's analytical nature sometimes. "Okay, that sounds great, love."

"Many have also taken his noticeable intellect into consideration. Who sees a threat and who sees an asset are still yet to be determined." 

Ultria considered that. "More had better see it as an asset. It wouldn't be pretty nor wise for anyone to show any form of negativity towards my sparkling."

Nitro resisted the urge to roll his optics. His mate's carrier protocols becoming more and more evident. "Don't worry about that, darling."

Ultria wasn't amused at his mate's dismissal in the slightest. "Fine."

"Don't get short with me." Nitro said, his tone serious.

"Never, my love." A wry smile on Ultria's face.

Nitro took a moment to try and assess the smaller mech's motives, he always knew how to press his buttons in the most absurd-but-barely-there- ways. Nevermind that, he had more things to do.

"I'll be back."

"And where exactly are you going?"

"To the laboratory to check up on some important matters. I shouldn't be long."

He knew exactly why he was going to the lab. Yet he still didn't know exactly _what_ he was doing. "Alright. The sparklings should be in recharge before you get back."

With a nod, Nitro left.

Ultria stood and walked to where Smokescreen and Prowl were still sitting. "I have to feed him now." He took Prowl into his arms and gave Smokescreen back his tablet. "Go tell one of the servants to run you a bath. Come back and get your fuel and then I want you in berth for recharge in less that two joors." 

Smokescreen made a small sound of disappointment at having to get ready for recharge, more so his bath. His carrier's serious expression made him stop in his tracks. "Yes carrier. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetspark."

* * *

Nitro went to the lab as he said he would. His sparkling on his processor. The smart, quiet, and calm sparkling would be a perfect fit for this project's completion. 

"Cometblaze. Is the technology available yet?"

"It is Your Majesty. Everything is working well and it's functioning efficiently. Once it's installed it will adapt to the user accordingly. Hopefully this can be used all throughout Praxus eventually, and make our nation an even greater force not to be reckoned with."

"That is the plan. I'm confident that my sparkling will do an exceptional job in following through with my expectations."

"We all are aswell, My Lord."

"Perfect."

* * *

Upon his arrival back to his berthroom he noticed that it was past Smokescreen recharge time, so he must be asleep. He saw Prowl asleep as well in his crib across his abundant master suite. He expected Ultria to be in recharge too, but he was up reading a datapad wth some energon in his servo. 

"My love." Ultria greeted him absentmindedly.

He wasn't pleased with him not acknowledging him the way he would've liked. Nitro made his way to their generously sized berth. He didn't say a word.

Ultria knew he was exhibiting some of his petty nature. He'll always act as if you don't exist if you don't address him the way he feels you should. Specifically when you don't look at him directly when speaking to him. He placed his datapad down on his nightstand along with his energon. If he wanted to be in the know about whatever plans Nitro seemed to be so engrossed in, he couldn't have Nitro too upset any longer. He climbed into his larger lover's lap and hugged him around his shoulders. "Hey love," he said with a kiss to his cheek. "Why don't we go and head to the wash racks, get rid of the orn's dirt and grime. Hmm?" 

Nitro chuckled at the suggestion. A rare action he knew his consort took pleasure in witnessing. "It's been vorns since you wanted to shower with me, darling."

"Let's not focus on the past, Nitro."

"Of course not, Ultria."

The two went to their wash racks that could hold plenty of war frames. Untria turned on the solvent to a temperature both would enjoy, thought he liked his usual temperature a little warmer. They began to wash in comfortable silence. "Let me get your door wings, love." Ultria figured if he wanted to get Nitro to tell him soon he would need to be in a better mood. He started with broad strokes on the face of them. Nitro's stance relaxed some. Ultria then moved lower to clean the joints and massage them. 

His door wings dropped into a genuinely at ease position. Nitro knew Ultria acted like this when he wanted something. It still felt good so he might as well enjoy it. As his touches got more and more suggestive, he finally turned around and kissed his consort with hidden passion, giving him the reaction he knew he wanted. After the shower, Nitro backed his mate to the berth. Less than a breem and they began performing the erotic dance that was them coming together.

* * *

His creator-creation bond woke him up quickly. Prowl wanted some sort of attention. After picking him up Prowl reached for a feeding tube that wasn't there. Ultria fed him immediately and checked his chronometer. Three joors had passed since he and his lover fell into recharge. Looking back at the berth he saw his mate up- he was such a light sleeper. Something he thought was sweet when they first became romantically involved was the fact that he would wake up and not fall back asleep until Ultria came back. Something he sees as somewhat of a nuisance now, but it has its advantages. 

Now was the perfect time to ask him about what he's been doing in the lab. 

"Nitro."

"Yes?" His deep, recharge filled voice responded.

"You've been going to the laboratory even more lately than before. Whatever is going on must be very important, and I would appreciate it if you discussed it with me. At the very least tell me what it is." A slight hint of hurt and desperation apparent in his tone as he finally approached the topic head on.

"Can't this wait til the morning, darling?"

"No. No it can't."

They stared at each other for a few breems. Each one waiting for the other to make the first move. A tiny sound caught both of their attentions. Prowl was done fueling and wanted to be put back down. Ultria turned and walked across the room to his crib. He made sure he was settled in and went back to his bonded. He stopped in front of his side of the berth and stared at him, optics full of determination. 

"Nitro." He said in the greatest 'no nonsense' tone he could manage.

Nitro considered ignoring the topic all together. He knew Ultria would be persistent, so he chose to give him an answer or else he would be bothered with him asking or not talking to him at all until he gave him what he wanted. 

"I called for the resident scientists to develop a new type of technology. One that will eventually aid Praxus' overall growth and Power."

Ultria stood with his arms crossed in front of Nitro. "What kind of technology?" He asked skeptically.

Nitro took out another datapad- the one with the details of his project- and placed it on the berth. 

"A Battle Computer."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this with the story focused more on the creators of Prowl as of now. I see them as two mechs that found love once, then it bled into a somewhat loveless marriage- it's kinda still there because they just love to hate on the toxicity of their relationship. The fact that they don't hate each other is the main reason they're still together. 
> 
> Just took some factors of my own parents relationship and put it in a story🙃
> 
> So for now- like 2 more chapters idk- Nitro and Ultria's relationship is being explained and it will soon lead into the affects it has on Prowl. And everything will develop in time.
> 
> Hope you like
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> Hi!   
> So today is December 11, 2020 and I'm just here to say I'm not dead or anything. Life hit and I really had to be on top of everything. Best believe I am exhausted and just haven't had the time to write. Writing for me is so comforting and I really do appreciate every Kudos and comment because it warms my heart if someone else enjoys what I write.   
> Okay enough of the sappy stuff. Hello, glad you're here if you just read this today, and you're also reading this note right here. Hope you like it enough to see where it goes. I have a bunch of tricks up my sleeve.  
> All that to say, I have a very long winter break coming up in a week and I fully intend on continuing this story and i genuinely can not wait.   
> Just had to say that real quick, updates coming soon♡


End file.
